megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
FireMan.EXE
FireMan.EXE (TorchMan.EXE in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime and manga), is Mr. Match's NetNavi. In the games, he works with Mr. Match in WWW in Mega Man Battle Network and reappears as Mr. Match's partner in the Hawk Tournament in Mega Man Battle Network 4. Game History Mega Man Battle Network He appears in Mega Man Battle Network setting fire to Lan Hikari's oven. MegaMan challenges him, and he is defeated. Mega Man Network Transmission In that game, he was one of the victims of the Zero Virus , and as well the first boss of the game once again. He went on a rampage and burned the net, but was defeated by MegaMan and the fire was extinguished. Mr. Match intervened before FireMan was deleted, explaining how he had no control over FireMan after he installed the fake Zero vaccine. HP: 400 Element: Fire Attacks: *FireArm (50) - FireMan uses his arm cannon to launch a flamethrower. *FireAura (50) - When the player stands too close, FireMan will unleash flames around him. *FireBlast (120) - FireMan releases a huge column of fire into the air. FireMan uses this at low HP. FireMan is dangerous at close range with FireAura and FireBlast, so use long-range attacks. Make sure to have the FireArmr equipped to reduce damage taken. The player can dodge his FireArm by sliding underneath it or underneath FireMan's legs. When FireMan is defeated, the player will receive either a FireArm battle chip or a FireMan battle chip. Mega Man Battle Network 4 FireMan is Mr. Match's NetNavi in the Den City tournament and faces off against MegaMan, but loses. FireMan netbattles against BurnerMan in an attempt to decide who's the better fire NetNavi. Their battle sets the whole Net on fire and MegaMan has to convince them to stop. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime, FireMan is called TorchMan. Mr. Match uses TorchMan to attack ovens around the city to spread chaos and fear. He appears in the first episode controlling the oven in Lan's house and making it overheat by unleashing viruses. After MegaMan deletes them, he retreats. Later TorchMan attacks Maylu's oven. Both, MegaMan and GutsMan intervene. MegaMan deletes the viruses, but TorchMan pushes them both back. GutsMan charges at him, but is forced to log out after taking too much damage from TorchMan's fire blast. After Maylu is rescued, Lan goes back into the house to help MegaMan. MegaMan uses Blaster to push TorchMan back, then a CyberSword to cut off his arm. TorchMan retreats and the fires stop. After his defeat, TorchMan is ordered by Mr. Match to delete MegaMan in a rematch to rejuvenate his spirits. He causes overheating electronics around the Net to lure out MegaMan, but MegaMan doesn't seem to notice. Mr. Match rages, but TorchMan raises the possibility that MegaMan may not know its them, so Mr. Match sends him to deliver the message. But, he meets Roll and GutsMan, and gives the message to them. He waits at the Central Heating Grid and makes it overheat to create a volatile environment for their match. But, MegaMan doesn't show up, leading to TorchMan admitting he didn't give the message directly to MegaMan and gets a scolding from Mr. Match. A NetNavi then logs in. TorchMan begins to welcome him, but realizes it is Roll. Roll challenges him, but TorchMan laughs at her. Roll gets mad and hits him with Roll Blast. She continues using Roll Blast, but TorchMan evades and teleports behind her and knocks her down. He mocks her and prepares to finish her off with a flame blast. But, at the last minute, MegaMan arrives and shoots his cannon. TorchMan and MegaMan then charge at each other, TorchMan with Flame Arm and MegaMan with Mega Buster. Both evade each other's attacks so TorchMan uses Flame Tower. The Central Heating Grid continues to heat up even more. MegaMan, Roll and GutsMan evade Fire Towers. Maylu uses Aqua tower which allows Roll to counter a Fire Tower, but TorchMan unleashes another fire tower more powerful than the one before. The trio evades, but it circles around and heads straight for Roll. MegaMan jumps in the way and takes the attack, becoming severely injured. As GutsMan and Roll rush to help him, TorchMan unleashes a tidal wave-esque Fire Tower. As doom approaches them, Roll calms down and asks Maylu for another Water Tower. She receives it from a hesitant Maylu and uses it to sends GutsMan through the flame. TorchMan is confident they are defeated and prepares to log out, as GutsMan comes through the flame and right into TorchMan, damaging his crest. Mr. Match panics and TorchMan logs out. The Heating Grid returns to normal afterward. He then reappears during the N1 Grand Prix, where he fights MegaMan twice. After the defeat of PharaohMan, Mr. Match goes after Lan for a rematch while Lan was traveling, but he only manages to reach a city after Lan had departed. During the attack of NetCity, TorchMan is deleted by FreezeMan. TorchMan's remaining data is combined with HeatMan's by Mr. Famous. TorchMan makes a short appearance while HeatMan was fighting against FreezeMan. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess When Mr. Match and HeatMan were fighting against VineMan (PlantMan) in the seventh episode of Axess, HeatMan turns back into TorchMan, and MegaMan uses Double Soul with him to defeat VineMan. Rockman EXE Beast+ A phantom imposter of him appears in the 20th episode. Manga History In the manga, after gaining the power of darkness, TorchMan has the ability to transform into a DS Navi named FlameMan.EXE Abilities Offensive Abilities *'Fire Arm:' FireMan attacks with a flamethrower that covers the entire row. *'Flame Tower:' FireMan summons a Flame Tower that travels forward, slowly moving up and down as it tracks the player's position. *'Fire Bomb:' FireMan launches a few bombs that set the panels they come into contact with on fire, leaving them burning for a while. *'Flame Circle:' FireMan summons a Flame Tower variation that moves in a circle, leaving only the center panel safe. Double Soul Fire Soul *Fire element. *Weak to Aqua attacks. *Grass Panels appear on both sides of the field in a + formation. *Stepping on Lava panels will absorb them and recover HP. *Fire chips can be charged for a Mega Fire Arm that covers the entire row and deals damage equal to the chip's base attack. *Charge Shot is a 50 damage Fire Arm that extends 3 panels. Trivia *FireMan's emblem has the same design as those of HeatMan and FlameMan, with the only exception being the background color of the emblem (FireMan's is orange, whereas HeatMan's and FlameMan's are red and black, respectively). This is most likely due to the fact that all three Navi's were owned and operated by Mr.Match, who can be seen wearing a similar emblem in the first game. See Also *HeatMan.EXE *FlameMan.EXE Category:NetNavis Category:MegaMan Battle Network 4 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network bosses Category:Fire Navis Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Playable Characters Category:Male NetNavis Category:Villians turned Hero Category:World Three Category:Forces of Darkness